1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid flow systems and in particular to means for providing substantially splash-free discharge of fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one form of flowing and drain coupler means for supplying water to and draining water from an appliance, such as a dishwasher, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,681 of Wilbur W. Jarvis et al., owned by the assignee hereof, a coupler is provided for attachment to a sink faucet or the like so as to direct a discharge outlet downwardly toward the sink bottom. The discharge portion is defined by a curved elbow through which the fluid may flow in a rapidly flowing stream.
Another form of fluid discharge device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,075,867 of Henri Sampel, to comprise a cement gun nozzle having a plurality of kneading, or massaging, fingers, or mixing elements. The mixing elements define means for converting linear motion of a wet stream of cement aggregate into rotary motion first in one direction at one place in the chamber and then in an opposite direction at another place in the chamber for thoroughly combining or impregnating the cement with the water to promote better hydration thereof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,871 of George D. Conlee, a water supply means for washing machines is shown having a shield structure provided with foraminate members positioned to intercept the jet stream and act to break it up into a multiplicity of finely divided streams. The openings in the foraminate member open generally in the direction of the stream flow and the flatwise extent of the foraminate members is transverse to the flow direction.
Michael Curcio, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,641, discloses an anti-splash gasoline pump nozzle adapted having a plurality of interlocking baffle walls to divide the gasoline stream into a plurality of streams for allowing air to pass upwardly between the streams thereby to preserve an air space within the gasoline tank.
William Stein et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 2,367,809 show a spout of the type employed in sinks, bathtubs and lavatories having a sheet metal flow diffusing element defined by a plurality of vanes radiating from a central core portion. The element is inserted in the discharge opening of the spout.
John K. Lyon, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,402, shows a tub filler-type pulling fixture having a right angle spout with a projecting wall bisecting the incoming water stream so that the upper part of the stream remains behind the wall and the lower portion of the stream passes beyond the wall. The stream is deflected downwardly and transversely with respect to the inlet orifice to entrain air and intermingle with the remaining stream to produce an aerated stream at the lower end of the fixture.
William A. Eckerle, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,775, shows a discharge device for an automatic washing machine having a substantially open effluent discharge means with one of the walls defining the outlet chamber comprising a substantially planar, vertically disposed impact wall. By the disclosed arrangement, fluid entering the chamber through the inlet opening strikes the impact wall and reflects toward the opposite wall so as to form the stream into a columnar stream for discharge at a relatively low velocity through the outlet opening.
Tom W. Johnson et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,380, disclose a molded plastic plumbing fixture wherein the discharge passage is formed by a fluted, or finned, mold core and thereby contains a plurality of radially inwardly projecting molded fins serving to guide the water flowing from the discharge passage and smoothing the flow of a stream of water emerging from the spout.